What Makes You Beautiful
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Steve x Reader. The reader and Steve both like each other but won't admit it - the rest of the team knows and encourages Steve to ask the reader out. The reader, however, is insecure about her weight and wearing glasses and doesn't want Steve to get too close in fear of getting her hopes up when she believes he deserves someone prettier. Fluff but serious.


"Can you just ask out Y/N already, Rogers? You both clearly like each other," Natasha asked bluntly, shooting Steve an exasperated look over the rim of her coffee mug.

Steve snorted. "Yeah, _clearly_. That's why she's always making excuses to leave whenever we have a conversation that lasts more than five minutes." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Tony grabbed Steve's shoulders playfully. "What, too old to get back in the dating game, gramps? It's ok, none of us would expect your performance to be the same after all those years of being a Cap-sicle."

"Stark," Tony and Natasha said in a unison warning tone as he laughed.

"I'm just playing, pops. Just tell her how you feel," Tony said through a mouthful of cereal. "What girl wouldn't want to get with Captain America?"

You shuffled blearily into the kitchen, gazing suspiciously at the suddenly silent Tony, Natasha and Steve sitting before you. "Uh, morning guys," you said confusedly, brushing a strand of auburn hair behind your ear. "Did I interrupt super secret gossip time?"

"Why don't you ask Cap?" Natasha answered with a wicked grin. She stood up, moving to exit the kitchen.

"Knock 'em dead!" Tony called out, comically darting out after Nat.

You felt your heartbeat quicken as you were left alone with Steve. You had only been with the Avengers for a few months now, joining S.H.I.E.L.D a few years prior originally as a research scientist only to have an experiment with a regenerative tissue serum you developed go awry, infusing you with extraordinary healing capabilities. After some basic training, Fury placed you with the Avengers in order to help with any civilian casualties and to help any injured team member recover. Despite the short time span, you knew you really had grown to like Steve a lot, finding him to be kind, respectful and surprisingly easy for you to talk to. More often then not, you found yourself daydreaming about what it would be like to be enveloped in those toned arms, breathing in the comfort of his scent as he held you close. But, you told yourself constantly, that those daydreams were just that: dreams. And they would stay that way.

 _"Just look at him,"_ you thought to yourself as he sat there at the kitchen table nervously smiling at you. _"He's just so cute, there's no way he'd ever want to be with someone like me."_ Your heart twinged as your own thoughts attacked you. _"Someone who looks like that with someone who looks like you?_ the voice in your head jeered menacingly. _"Like he'd ever go for you when he has gorgeous women like Natasha and Maria around. Skinny girls who actually look like they could be a superhero's girlfriend. Girls who have skill and confidence and class and who don't need glasses to see two feet in front of them."_

You pulled yourself out of your mental barrage abruptly, showing no visible signs of the inner turmoil that plagued you. You gave Steve a smile back. "Oh, hey. What was that all about?"

He laughed. "Nothing, don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?" "Pretty good," you answered simply. "Actually got more than 6 hours, which is something." You were a perpetual night owl and found yourself staying up till all hours of the morning, usually reading or testing your powers, without even noticing it.

Steve frowned slightly. "Y/N, you have to make sure you sleep. It's important you take care of yourself."

You melted at his genuine concern but kept your adoration internal. "Thanks, Steve. I'll try harder, I swear."

You turned to leave the kitchen with a granola bar when Steve suddenly stood up with a deep breath. "Actually, can I talk to you, Y/N?" The most fear-inducing phrase in anyone's vocabulary.

 _"Sonofabitch,"_ you thought in a panic. _"What does he want?"_ You hesitated for a split second before answering as calmly as possible. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Steve rubbed his shoulder, a nervous expression spread across on his countenance. "Well, I know you haven't been here that long, and we haven't spent a lot of time together, but the times when we do talk, I really enjoy them. I'd really like to get to know you better," he said in a rush. Realizing how quickly he was talking, he took a deep exhale. "Sorry, I'm just kind of nervous. But, um, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

You were too stunned to say anything. _"This can't be real. It has to be a joke. Him asking out a girl like me? He's so out of my league, I'd be the ugly fat girl next to him that everyone made fun of."_ It took you a moment before you realized that your mouth was actually slightly agape. You closed it quickly, a warmth spreading across your cheeks. "Steve," you started, stammering slightly. "I-"

He read your tongue-tied ness incorrectly, "Y/N, it's ok, you don't have to say yes," he said gently with a sad smile. "I just figured it was finally time for me to man up and ask you out."

"Steve, no, it's not that, I think you're great, it's not that I don't want to go," you blurted out.

He looked at you confused, standing up from his chair to move toward you. "Wait, then what's wrong?"

"It's just," you stopped, your eyes falling to the floor. "Like you're so sweet and nice and cute but just so, so out of my league," you let out a small laugh, feeling tears start to sting your eyes. You blinked furiously. "You're Captain America, for god's sake! You can be with anyone. You can do so much better than the chubby, nerdy scientist healer girl."

"Woah, what?! Hey, hey, hey," he said soothingly. Your eyes were still fixed to the floor as you tried to fight the tears from escaping; you couldn't meet his gaze. You felt his strong hands grab your shoulders, firmly but with a tenderness.

"Y/N, please look at me." You sniffed quietly and looked up at him, the genuine concern and care in his face making you feel even worse.

"Let's start with that fact that if anyone is out of anyone's league here, you're way out of mine, alright?" You shook your head and he smoothed your hair consolingly. "I know how I feel about you and why I do. You're smart, you're kind, you're funny and," he paused, his warm eyes fixed on yours, "you are absolutely beautiful. You're not chubby or wrong in any way! Maybe you're a little nerdy," he said teasingly, earning a small smile from you, "but that's part of why I like you. You're passionate about the things you love. There's nothing wrong with that."

You breathed out slowly. "It's just … it's really hard, being around girls like Natasha and Maria … and it's not like they're mean or anything, they're so nice … but I get so upset looking at them because they're so skinny and fit and I'm just not. It really fucks with you, you know?" Your voice cracked.

"Y/N, they've been in training practically all their lives. It's silly to compare yourself to them. You should love yourself for who you are, inside and out. They're beautiful, but so are you. Really, Y/N. I want you to believe that," he said earnestly.

You wiped some tears away from your eyes. "I really appreciate it, Steve. It's just so crazy for me to hear that coming from a guy … well a guy who looks as good as you do." You felt your heart race with the small flirtation.

Steve chuckled softly. "Well, I'm glad you think that. So, about dinner." He looked at you shyly.

"I still can't believe this is actually happening," you said with a laugh. "Yes, that'd be fun, Steve. I'd love that. And, um, thanks for bearing with me with the whole body issues thing."

He took your hand and squeezed it; you felt your arms tingling and had to bite your lip from breaking out in a goofy grin.

"Anytime, Y/N. I know what that's like. But take it from me, comparing yourself to other people just makes it worse. I know it's hard, but just remember all the things about you that make you, you. You're gorgeous, inside and out."

You beamed, squeezing his hand back. Your heart racing, you stood on tiptoe and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Steve. Sometimes, you just need to hear someone be nice to you. I can't wait for our date."

He smiled at you, his eyes lighting up. "Neither can I, beautiful."


End file.
